Security gates are commonly used to lock or close passageways such as conventional doorways and entrances to stairwells. The purpose of such gates is primarily security, such as keeping small children from accessing stairwells that could present a hazard, and also confinement, such as confining a pet to a particular room during the night.
A typical security gate is formed from one or more panels, each panel including a frame surrounding a lattice structure (e.g., a mesh) or series of bars formed therebetween so that one can see through the gate when the gate is in place.
Typically, the outer frame of a security gate is manually positioned between two stationary elements, such as a doorjamb. The security gate is then locked in place by a locking mechanism.
There is a need for user friendly security gates with multiple or compound passageways to allow selective access therethrough by different pets, children, and so forth.